Bad Neighbours
by Crittab
Summary: Annie and Jeff share a bed while on a trip with the group.


**Title: **Bad Neighbours

**Rated**: NC17

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Community, yo.

**Summary: **Annie and Jeff share a bed while on a trip with the group. Another fill from the community_tv kink meme.

* * *

**Bad Neighbours**

Annie stared at the ceiling, feeling 100% awkward as she lay next to Jeff, doing her very best not to move a muscle.

This was _not_ the way this was supposed to go.

The group had convened at a hotel just out of town following a showing at an obscure theatre of the first three Star Wars films. It was Abed's birthday, and they were all well known saps when it came to that guy; he barely had to twist any arms to get them there for the night.

The sleeping arrangements were supposed to be pretty simple. Troy and Abed were sharing a room, Britta and Annie were sharing a room, Shirley and Andre were sharing a room, and Jeff and Pierce each had their own. Pierce had originally intended for Jeff to sleep with him, but Jeff had been adamantly opposed to the idea.

Things were all set to go that way, too, until Britta and Troy got in the way. Somehow, over the course of the evening, those two ended up in Annie's room having loud sex while Annie sat outside in the hall waiting for it to be over.

And it Just. Wouldn't. End.

Jeff had stepped out of his room in search of ice when he spotted a pyjama clad Annie sitting out in the hallway, irritated and tired.

Long story short, she ended up in his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying not to move, not to breathe too loud, not to fart, not to say _anything_ that could make this situation any more awkward than it already was.

And it really didn't help that she and Jeff could clearly hear Britta and Troy going at it next door.

"Stop that," Jeff mumbled, his voice low and husky.

"Stop what?" Annie asked.

"Stop trying to wait them out," he clarified. "It's pretty clear that they're just getting started." Annie turned her head to look at him, her brow furrowed.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know what the beginning of a full night of sex sounds like," Jeff explained.

"Gross," Annie scoffed, returning her gaze to the ceiling.

"Only if you're not in on it," Jeff threw in. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're not, so you should be grossed out too."

"Oh, believe me, I am... I'm just trying to be realistic about the situation so I don't get my hopes up that they'll be done anytime soon." Annie sighed deeply and turned over onto her side, facing Jeff.

"I just don't get why that have to do it in my room," she grumbled. Jeff mirrored her position, tucking his arm under his pillow to support his head.

"Well, where else where they supposed to do it?" he questioned.

"I don't know... Troy's room?"

"Abed's in there," he rationalized. "And really, if they're going to put anyone out, it's probably less trouble for it to be you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Annie asked, offended.

"It just means that Abed is still trying to deal with Troy having someone else in his life who he wants to spend time with. He probably wouldn't deal so well with being kicked out so said person could _literally_ take his place." Annie calmed a bit at this.

"I guess that makes sense," she allowed. "It still sucks though." Jeff quirked a small grin.

"My company not doing it for you?" he teased.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know," he allowed. She smiled lightly.

"I guess it could be worse," she allowed.

"Yeah, you could be in Pierce's bed right now," he said seriously. Annie shuddered at the thought.

"Thanks for that," she said. Jeff chuckled lightly.

"I aim to serve." The two shared a small smile before deciding to give sleep another try.

It didn't last long.

As Troy and Britta continued to up the ante in the next room, the sounds of their tryst became impossible to ignore – and Annie was definitely 'trying' to ignore it. It was one thing to have to listen to two of her friends have loud, aggressive sex... it was quite another to have to listen to it while sharing a bed with the guy she'd had more than a few fantasies about over the years. The whole thing was leaving her feeling a bit flustered, with a mix of arousal and irritation that she wasn't quite sure how to deal with.

Next to her, Jeff seemed to be totally fine, his eyes closed, his breathing steady. Annie shifted up onto her arm to look over his apparently sleeping form. If he was at all affected by the goings-on next door, he was doing a masterful job of hiding it.

She watched Jeff for a long moment as she tried to calm herself down, in spite of the growing ache she felt between her legs. Jeff was so long and lean, firm and tall. He was all man, a fact she'd noticed on more than one occasion. His five-o'clock shadow was coming in thicker as the hour reached 1 a.m., bringing definition to his chiselled jaw and his mouth—his mouth that Annie had kissed on more than one occasion, and had dreamed of kissing even more.

So enthralled, was Annie, by Jeff's lips and body that she didn't notice when his eyes popped open, and his gaze found her admiring his form.

"See something you like?" he teased. Annie jumped slightly, her eyes flicking up to his with a wide-eyed stare.

"Oh, umm..." she stammered. "I was just..."

"Checking me out," he filled in, a cocky grin on his face. Annie said nothing as he pushed himself up onto his arm, again mirroring her position. "Annie," he said quietly. She looked down at the bed, willing him to just go back to sleep and forget this ever happened. "Annie," he repeated. He reached out with his free hand and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Annie," he said softly, no longer expecting a response. She looked up at him, startled slightly by the change in his tone. She swallowed hard at the look on his face.

"I shouldn't be in here," Annie whispered. Jeff's hand came to rest on her waist as he shuffled a little closer, causing her breathing to pick up.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because," she said quietly. Jeff grinned slightly.

"That's not an answer." She bit her lip, her eyes moving between his and his lips of their own volition.

"Because..." she said again. "This is a bad idea." Jeff shook his head, leaning in slightly.

"Only if you don't want this," he said quietly. He caught her eye seriously for a moment. "Do you want this, Annie?" Her head nodded before her brain was able to tell it not to.

"Yes," she whispered. Jeff smiled softly.

"Then shut up," he said with finality before his lips consumed hers. Annie fell into it, giving herself over to the feeling of Jeff's lips on hers as he pushed her back into the mattress, his body coming to cover hers. She barely had time to consider what was happening before her legs and arms had wrapped around him, holding him tightly against her, willing him to never leave.

As the moments wore on, their movements became more heated, more needful, more necessary as their bodies began to move together. Soon, their sounds began to mingle with those of Troy and Britta next door, two couples choosing passion and need above reason and responsibility. Two couples desperate for each other.

Annie's back arched as Jeff began to kiss down her body, his lips leaving hot trails over her neck and chest before the material of her camisole became a barrier. She nearly begged him to remove it, desperate for him to go lower, further, to taste all of her. She didn't think she'd ever been so turned on, and feeling Jeff on top of her was doing nothing to calm the angry heat surging to her centre.

Jeff pushed her shirt up as his lips descended upon her midsection, and his hands to her breasts, caressing and kneading over her camisole, her braless breasts revelling in the attention. He squeezed her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, the combination of silken fabric and pressure causing her to cry out and arch up into the sensation. Jeff groaned as he pushed the shirt up further, allowing the cool air of the room to find her bare breasts before they became covered by his lips.

Jeff lavished her breasts with attention, desperate to taste and experience them for the first time. Annie moaned as his teeth grazed her nipple, before his tongue began flicking against it. She arched up against his mouth, her hand going to the back of his head to hold him there for as long as she could possibly keep him.

As the moments wore on, more and more clothes found the floor as Jeff and Annie fought to be skin-on-skin. When Jeff laid over her for the first time without any barriers, Annie could barely handle the sensation. His skin was warm and soft against hers, and all she wanted to was wrap her arms around him and never let the sensation disappear.

After briefly obtaining protection from his wallet, Jeff sunk into her for the first time, her cry of pleasure filling the room and rivalling those of Britta and Troy next door. Jeff offered her a moment to become accustomed to his size before beginning a slow, methodical pace within her. Annie moved her hips with each of his downward thrusts, meeting him as they moved together slowly but purposefully in the hotel bed. She clung to his arms as his gaze met hers in the darkness, creating an intensity that she'd never experienced before.

"You're beautiful," Jeff whispered in the dark. He leaned down and covered her mouth with his in a long, tender kiss to match the unexpected tenderness of the moment they were sharing. Annie pulled her legs up higher, attempting to give him more room, urging him deeper with each long thrust. She wanted to feel him everywhere, every part of his body consuming hers entirely.

Eventually, Jeff's pace picked up as neither of them could handle the methodical motions any longer, their desire pushing itself to the forefront as he began to move faster and harder within her. He pulled away slightly to watch her as she began to lose control, her breathing picking up, her hands grasping tighter, her eyes closing tightly and her lips falling open as she arched into the space between them as she began to tighten and convulse around him.

The sights and sounds of Annie coming apart spurred on Jeff's climax, which he felt was being pulled out of him by her tightening centre. Together the two of them fell into oblivion, bodies shuddering and shaking against each other, breaths coming swiftly and unsteadily as Jeff relaxed on top of Annie for a long moment as he attempted to regain his composure.

Annie sighed, wrapping her arms and legs around Jeff's sweaty body, not wanting to let him leave. Next door Britta and Troy were still loudly going at it, the bed banging against the wall every now and again –but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but this, just Jeff and his warmth pressed against every part of her.

Annie would never complain about being kicked out of her hotel room again.

**End**

* * *

_A/N: Another fill from the community_tv kink meme. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know!_


End file.
